Shhh! Don't Tell!
by wickedlittleskittle
Summary: what Happens when Alice and Renesmee have a Secret about a certain Date Nessie and Jake went on? find out! same couples!
1. Plans

**okay guys, i really like this story! it actually came from texting my friend Allison and we got bored so we role played as Nessie and Alice. i was really fun! and i came up with some cool ideas! and some sneaky ones too!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Plans**

**Renesmee P.O.V**

I walked down from my bedroom to the kitchen, I saw that Alice was perched up on a stool.

"Hey Nessie!!! Watcha dooooooin??" she was bouncing in her seat

"getting some food. You?" I said opening the Refrigerator.

"Do you need help getting dressed?!" now she was more than Bouncing.

"What? Wh--" I was cut off by the ring of my Cell Phone.

"Um...Hello?" I said while brushing my messy curls out of the way.

"Hey Nessie! What are you doing Tonight???" it was Jacob, he sounded exited.

"Well apparently, I'm not doing anything... Where do you want to go?" my heart went racing.

"It's a.... a surprise!" he sounded nervous, but I got the hint.

"Oh! Ok! Alright, pick me up at 7:00! Love you!" and with that, I hung up.

"Sooooooooo???????" Alice was getting annoying.

I sighed. "Jake is Picking me up at 7:00, so that still gives me time to finish my work" I mumbled while biting into an apple.

"What are you wea--Work!?!?!?!" she stopped bouncing.

"Yes, Homework...well summer work... I have to finish my report on Richard the III." I finally got through it.

"No! We're getting YOU ready!!!!" _damn she was persistent..._

"Fine bu---" I was yet again, cut off, by Rosalie's Voice.

"Nessie can you come here????" she probably needed help with my Car.

"On my Way!!!" I looked at Alice, "you, Later." Alice was definitely at sulking point.

I ran at vampire speed down to the Garage, I happened to enjoy, working on Cars with Rose.

"What's up Rose?" I quickly whipped my curls up into a ponytail.

"The Engine is fixed, wanna try it out?" Rosalie said with a sly grin.

"Hell Yeah!!!" I loved my car; it was a 2009 (vintage) Jaguar, in midnight blue.

I started the engine, it purred just like a jaguar itself. "Thanks Rose!!!!!!!" I was ecstatic.

I cut the Engine.

"Took a little while, but I got it. Wanna check?" she lifted the hood to reveal her proud work inside.

I peered inside, when I saw a little cap that wasn't screwed on.

"Op, see you can't forget to close this." I reached in and screwed it back on, Rose was Beaming.

"You Are the Best Niece ever!" she jumped on me, sweeping me in her arms.

"Love you too. Look I got to get back to _Alice_" I said her name like it was a dirty word.

"S'okay, love You." she patted my shoulder.

I ran back up to the house where I saw Alice and Jasper 'Having a Moment' ...ewww...

"HELLO! I'm right here!" I was a little bit pissed...

"NESSIE! YOU'RE DIRTY!!!!" she rushed over to drag me up stairs. I objected.

"Alice! Stop! Let me Shower!" I jerked my arm away.

"UGH! Fine I'll wait!" she stomped her foot.

"Pissy pixie..." I mumbled.

"Lochness Monstrosity..." she sulked back to Jasper.  
_  
This was going to be fun....

* * *

_**hope you liked it! next chapter up soon! and about Richard the III, there was summer play at my high school, and i just had to do that. sooooo yeah! bye!**

**~AD  
**


	2. Date Night

Chapter 2: Date Night.

Renesmee P.O.V.

After my Shower I thought that I should finish my project.

It was about two hours later when I heard the doorbell ring.

"NESSIE THE MUTTS HERE!!!!!" Alice was definitely not over our little disagreement.

"I can tell." I mumbled as I got downstairs.

I opened the door to see a Smiling Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" I said as I jumped on him, clasping his neck in my arms.

"Hey Babe!" He said before kissing me.

"Eww…" Alice sneered.

"What's her Problem?" Jacob was totally lost.

"Alice went Manic when Nessie didn't want to dress up" Jasper said, a little out of it.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Alice stormed. She Stomped up to her Room.

"Sorry" Jasper Murmured. He then followed Alice's actions.

"You Ready?" Jake said while raising his Eye Brows.

"Hell Yes!" I said while pulling him out of the Mad House.

"HAVE FUN HONEY!!!!!!" Rosalie called from The Garage.

"WHAT SHE SAID!" Emmett Boomed.

We couldn't help but laugh when we heard the 'smack' Rose let out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice P.O.V

Two hours later.

_I wonder where Resemee is… _

"Hey Jasper? Where's Nessie?" I asked.

"Dunno…why?" He said while smoothing his messy locks back.

"She's been gone for two fucking hours! Don't tell me your not worried!?" I hissed.

"Then Call HER!" he was rather paying his attention to the TV.

I dilled her cell,

_Ring ring…"uh….Hello?" _something's up

"Nessie where the Fuck are you!?!?!?! Its 9:00" I started tapping my foot.

"_I'm fin…AH!... Stop it Jake!... Eee!!" ah ha!_

"Are you doing what I Think YOUR doing?"

"_NO!!! Of Course Not!!!!! We're…*smack*…just at the…*laugh* …drive in..."_

"Sure, Suuuure… use a condom!!"

"_Alice! We aren't doing ANYTHING! Plus no Condoms will fit him!!" _Yes! Gotcha!

"HA! You Totally Just Fell into that…" I quipped

"_Whatever Alice! Just don't tell Mom and Dad!!!!"_

"I won't!" the line went dead.

"I don't even want to know…" Jasper was making an 'eww' face.

"I think you do!" I started babbling.

After about a minute into the story, Jasper picked me up and we dashed up the stairs.

_I know where this is going!_


	3. Sneaky

**okay, this is short. but i was runing out of time. i'm working on the next chapter.**

**guys i'm not saying Nessie's a slut, she's a normal teenager who is with the love of her life. Nessie is now 16 and Jacob is 17.**

**it all works out fine and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns it all.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sneaky...**

**Nessie P.O.V

* * *

**

It was about 10:45 when we pulled in the drive way.

"Here let me walk you to the door" Jacob helped me out of the Rabbit.

"I don't want to get busted…" I was freaking… what if Emmett found out?

"We'll be sneaky..." his husky voice rang in my ears.

When we got to the door, I started fishing for my keys.

"Dammit!" where were the keys???

"Their right here Babe." Jake pointed to the step.

"Right." I'm lame…

As I opened the door I saw that the lights were off.

"See you later Jake" I whispered while giving him a quick kiss.

"Later" he walked out. I closed the door behind him.

As I walked up the stairs I heard something I didn't want to hear…. Alice and Jasper…_in bed…_

I shuttered at the thought, while dropping my keys, yet again…

"Shit!" I tried to remain unnoticed... but that I failed in...

"YOU KNOW WE CAN HERE YOU LOVER GIRL" Alice Called.

"I can tell." I snapped.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me.

"Ohmygod!" I said to myself, this was the best night I have ever had!

"Renesmee? Can we have a talk?" Alice lightly tapped on the door.

"Sure, come in" I was very nervous… here came the birds and the bees talk...

"Soooooooooooo????? How was it????" she went from serious to bouncy Alice in a second.

"How was what?" I tried to play innocent.

I didn't work…

"Nessie! I know you had sex with Jacob!" she waved her finger at me.

"Okay MAYBE I did! But it's my business! Please don't Tell Mom and Dad!!" I was begging on my knees

"I won't! Just make sure you get up and get clean in the morning, Bella and Edward are getting back at ten."

"Alright. I'm going to bed, love you." I said as I was pulling my Pajama drawer out.

"Love YA!" she skipped back to Jasper.

"Finally." I sighed as I fell back on my bed.

_This will be fun…_

_

* * *

_

**Hope You all liked it!**

**2 pages on word. now i'm going to Scavenge for food.**

**REVIEW=GOOD FOR THE HEART.**


	4. Uh Oh

**HOLY CRAP 8 PAGES ON WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S A NEW RECORD!!!!!!! i've spent all day writing this and i'm almost done. i'm taking the rest of the night off due to: hunger, sore neck, messy hair, neglected friends, pissed off parents, unable to move fingers, and hell of a lot more.**

**also, i would like to give Credit to my bestie Shan aka The Happy Emo for texting me the idea of roleplaying. we've been at it for the past week!**

**the next chapter will hopefully be up SOON.... dance is starting back tuesday and i have to get all my stuff ready and duct tape my bag. sooooo yeah no promises..**

**WARNING: contains cussing, read at own risk!**

**DISCLAIMER: Meyer owns it all! i just mess with their heads!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Uh Oh...**

**Nessie P.O.V

* * *

**

"Nessie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was quickly awoken from my dream.

"What?!?!?! Where's the Fire!?!?!?" I screamed. Startled

"Fire? What fire? There's a Fire?" Alice was Confused.

"It's a Figure of Speech Alice!" I was getting annoyed

"How is that a figure of speech?" she quipped

"Just UGH! What's going on?" irritated as hell.

"Its noon, you Slept in…. and---"My Father Barged in.

"ALICE WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!!!" Uh oh…

"Nothing!!!!" she put her hands up to protect her face.

"What the hell!?!?!?!?!?" I yelled. Confused as ever.

"Nessie what did Alice do!?!?!" Edward spat.

"CHORES!" Alice said.

"Sure, Sure" I stumbled.

"Oh…alright." Dad obviously confused.

"Hey can you all…kind of…. Get out?" I said brushing the messy curls out of my face.

"Oh sorry…" Alice ran out.

"Hey Dad? Where is Mom?" I had to tell her.

He jerked his head toward the stairs, "Living Room."

"'Kay Thanks." I got out of bed "HEY MOM! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I called; she was up in a flash

"Edward, can you leave please?" she said kindly.

"Sure." He dashed out.

"So, Hon? What did you want to talk about?" she sat down on my bed.

"Well….umm….uhhh…how was the hunting trip?" I managed to squeak out.

"Fine, but really, I know you have something to tell me." She was suspicious.

"….ALICE!" I needed help.

"YEAH!" she was standing the doorway.

"…..h..H…helps…?" I'm desperate.

"With what?" she said, raising an eye brow.

"Mom, I have to tell you something….you won't like it." I started playing with my fingers.

"Go on." She brushed the hair out of her face.

"Ididstuffwithjake…." I splurged out.

She Raised her Eye Brows.

"What Kind of Stuff?" she was very confused.

"Bella, to be blunt, she was WITH Jake." Alice folded her arms.

Next I knew my Dad Barged in.

"WHAT?!?" I could've sworn he was red.

"….ohshit…" I squeaked.

".!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he was glaring at me now.

I dialed his number, _"Hey!"_ he said

"Jake, here now. We're dead." With that he hung up.

Alice was trying to sneak off, I stopped her.

"ALICE" I snapped.

"Thanks Nessie! I try to keep it a secre----shit!" her head snapped up.

"Fu---"I was cut off

"RENESEMEE!!!" he was red.

"Hehe" Alice twitched.

"Are we in trouble? BELLA PLLEASE I WAS BEING NICE TO NESSIE! I'M JUST A HYPER GIRL!" she pleaded.

"No." my mother was the one with reason.

"BELLA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID!?!?!" my dad snapped.

"IT'S NATURAL FOR KIDS TO DO THAT! THEY WERE SAFE! NESSIE WOULDN'T BE THAT STUPID!" god Alice!

"I'm not a kid." A mumbled.

Alice looked at me. "You are to us."

"Edward! Her and Jacob Love each other so it obvious that they would do that." Alice straitened.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it…" I sighed.

Alice shook her head. I'll get it…on second thought, you get it."

I ran downstairs; Jacob was looking at his shoes.

"We got Busted?" he looked tense.

"Alice tell him." I said, latching on to Jake with dear life.

"JACOB!!!!! YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER!!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!!! "

"He sounds more pissed than normal." Alice nudged me.

Edward glared at Alice for a long minute.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice was pulling her usual shit.

"Look, mom, dad, I'm sorry! You can ground me if you want but I love Jake and you can't stop that."

"Nessie…." Alice was wary.

"No Alice they can ground me. I deserve it." I was starting to cry.

"Don't ground them." Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"Renesmee...I don't know what to say." My Mother and Father said in together.

"…Uh…coming Jasper!" Alice dashed out.

"Alice," my Mother was about to grill on her.

"Yes?" Alice sulked back to my room.

"Jacob may I talk to you in the other room please?" my dad was being too polite.

They walked out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mom looked up from her bangs

"Well….." Alice was looking at her shoes.

"Alice… spill…" Alice gave her a dirty look.

"'cause it's Nessie's Business and she should be the one to tell you?" I shot Alice a dirty look.

"Alice we told you to watch her while we were gone!" my mother put her hands on her hips.

"ICK! I don't want to watch THAT!" Alice had a hurt look on her face.

"Like she was watching!!!!!!!!!! She was the one 'watching TV' with Jasper!!!! In bed!!!" I snapped.

"Lochness Montrosetity..." Alice said under her Breath.

"I Heard that." Bella snapped.

"Well…. Then BLEH!" Alice pouted like a four year old.

"Hey where is Jake and Dad?" It was taking a while.

"Uh….talking in a room?" Alice was lost.

A loud bang went off in the living room.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY GIRL!!!!!!" My Father yelled as he slung Jacob into the piano.

I gasped in horror as I saw what was happening.

"I DIDN'T HURT HER!!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!" Jacob yelped.

"Holy!" Alice yelled.

"Fuck!" I said moving closer.

Alice nodded. "Exactly!"

Alice shifted her eyes has she saw Edward sling Jacob into the wall.

"DAD STOP!!!!!! YOUR HURTING HIM!!!!!!" I cried falling to my knees.

"Yeah what she said!" Alice said while bringing me back to my feet.

"I don't think he hurt her" Alice murmured. "At least not as much as Edward hurt Bella when they did that." She added quickly.

"….ewww….." I gave her a look.

"What?" she had no idea.

"I did not need that mental image Alice." I started massaging my temples.

"Oops…sorry!" she giggled a bit

Another loud bang went off in the living room, but this time Mom didn't hold back.

"EDWARD!!!!! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM!!!!!!!!" She screeched.

Alice and I had the same reaction, staring wide eyed at what was in front of us.

I made a quick thought and leaped forward to pull them off of each other. Alice quickly followed my actions.

"Edward!!!!" Alice said while smacking into him. "You're over reacting again!!!"

When Alice and Mom pulled him off of Jacob, I ran to see if Jacob was alright.

"Jacob are you okay?!?!?!" my voice went up in worry.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Of course he's alright! He's a werewolf!"

I looked at her, "Alice you've done enough, go to jasper please" she had done enough.

She looked hurt, but she nodded and walked away.

I looked to my Parents, "Mom, Dad, can I talk to Jacob alone? Please." I had to.

Of course "ALONE!? HOW DO WE KNOW YOU WON'T BE DOING IT AGAIN?"

"Dad, relax! I just would like to talk to him about some things" I put my hand in Jacob's.

He nodded. "Fine."

* * *

We walked up to my room, and sat down on my bed.

"Are you alright?" I was looking at his arms, searching for any sign of broken limbs.

"What's your Definition of alright?" he joked.

"Any broken bones?" I asked placing his hand in mine.

"Nope." Popping the p

"Good." I sighed falling back on my pillow.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Tried as Hell." I said closing my eyes. i looked over at the alarm, it said 8:30. _how long did this last?_

"Sorry."

"s'okay." He nodded and starting stroking my hair.

"I love you." I said smiling.

"Ditto" he was about to kiss me when my father, yet again, barged in.

"Yes?" I asked, sarcasm spewing out.

"He leaves. Now." He said Very abrupt.

"Edward!!! Leave them be!!!!" god I love my mother.

My father growled "fine." With that he slammed the door.

"I'm sorry my father beat you up. I shouldn't have told them" I said squeezing his hand.

"It's fine. It was good what we did. That was just a little obstacle." He smiled down at me.

"God how much can I love you!" he was perfect.

"Hopefully as much as I love you!" he said while hugging me.

I kissed his cheek, in which he returned a kiss on my lips.

My father growled from the other room, we both growled back.

I sighed. "You tired?" I asked falling back on my bed.

"Kind of" he yawed, "You?"

I sighed "sadly…"

"Why sadly?"

"Because I don't like it when it comes to sleep." I closed my eyes.

"Huh?" he was confused.

"Because I have to say goodnight, to you." I smiled sheepishly

"Awww!!! You're so adorable! I love you!" he smiled.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. Hard. Pulling him on top of me. He kissed me back, deepening the kiss.

He started running his hands through my hair, when, I heard a thump outside my window.

"What was that?" I wondered aloud.

he shrugged.

Then we heard pounding on my door.

"Wtf..." Jake rolled over.

"What DAD!?!" this was getting irritating.

"Jake leave now!" he wagged his finger at us.

"Why?" Jake and I said at the same time.

"I said talking not snogging!" he hollered.

My Mother on the other hand, "Edward leave them alone! One, you owe them an apology, two, I hate to say this but, Jake if you want you can spend the night." She walked up behind my dad.

WHAT!?" he yelped

"I don't like it either! But it's the least we could do after you almost killed him!!" she was right in his face.

He grumbled "fine. But no funny business!" he said slamming the door.

Jake whispered in my ear, "yes!" he laughed.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed." Jacob stared after me as I walked to the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door "HA!" I said.

Jake pouted, "Awww maaaan!"

I was done in a flash. I ran out and jumped on the bed. "Hi…" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi" he purred.

I looked over to see Alice's head popped up at the window.

"HI! EDWARD AND BELLA ASKED ME TO WATCH YOU GUYS!!!! HI!!!!" she was very hyper for a vampire.

I rolled over "hello Alice..." I mumbled... wanting her to go away.

"How are you two??"

"Tired" I grumbled.

"I'm not!" she popped her head on her hand.

"Obviously..." i scooted closer to Jake.

"I'm a Ninja!" **(A/N happy shan?)**

Jake put his arm around me, pulling me to his chest. "_Goodnight Alice_" he growled.

"Goodnight!!!" she grinned while plopping down at the window, ready for the rest of the night.

I snuggled into Jake's chest, "I love you" I murmured.

He smiled, "I love you too Renesmee." Pulling me as close to his chest as possible.

I heard the door creek and some light shine through; it was my parents, smiling at the site of _us._

_Can this get anymore perfect?

* * *

_

**A/N: i hope you all liked it!!!!!!! i am very tired and this took me forever! i was writing from 1:00 in the afternoon to, 7:15 at night!!!!**

**major kudos please?**

**REVIEW=GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!**

**thanks for reading!**

**again, credit goes to Shan, The Happy Emo.  
**

**~AD**


	5. No

**Woot! i did it!!!! next chapter up probably friday. i'm picking the days when i don't have dance.**

**DISCLAIMER: Meyer owns it all.** **i just get them in trouble**. **hehehe**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Hunt**

**Nessie P.O.V**

I was enjoying my state of warmth and peace with Jacobs arms around me when---

"NESSIE!!!!!!!!!! GET UP!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed

"HUH!?!?!?!?!? What is going on??" I shot up like a rod.

"It's 7:30!!!! We have to leave!!!!" Alice started tapping her foot.

"AM or PM!?!?!?!? And why are we leaving!?!?!" I looked over to see Jacob sitting up.

"In the Morning silly!!! It's light outside!!! We need to go hunting!!!!" I had forgotten our plans!!!

"Fine. Lemmie get ready, Jake you coming?" I asked while grabbing some shorts off of my bed frame… my room was a mess

"Sure, sure" he nodded

I ran to my bathroom to get ready, throwing a tee-shirt and shorts on. I quickly put my hair up into a messy ponytail and walked out.

"What are you wearing!?!?!" Alice yelped.

"Clothing." I said, sarcasm running out.

"I like it!" Jake said while beaming.

"Of course you like it! Fine let's go." Alice led the way.

"Bye Esme!! Tell Carlisle I said bye!" I called while putting on my sneakers.

"Bye Honey!" she called from the kitchen.

* * *

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Esme!!!!! We're back!!!" I called, Jake and I Bounding in through the front door.

"Hey Sweetie!" Esme hugged us.

"Jake, are you okay? You don't look so good…" Alice said warily.

Jake nodded slowly, "….fine."

"Here I'll get you some Ginger Ale." I dashed off to the Kitchen.

I was back before he could say anything.

"Here Hon." I handed him the glass.

"Thanks babe." Before he could even take a sip—

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BUBBLY STUFF!?!?!?" Alice grabbed the bottle in wonder.

"Its soda: Something you can't drink." I shook my head and gave the bottle back to Jake.

She pouted, "why not? Also, why doesn't anyone let me try coffee? It'll taste like dirt but still!!!!!"

"Because it's not what we're supposed to drink. I can drink it but I don't like it."

"That's not what Bella told me!!! She said I don't need 'because I'd be so hyper I'd kill someone!" she sniffled.

"Trust me you wouldn't like it." I looked over to Esme, who just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to go…" she froze. Her eyes glazed over. Uh oh...

"Alice? Alice are you alright????" I rushed over to her side.

She looked at me, then to Jake, then to Esme. She had a frightened expression on her face.

Then, she ran. Faster than any of us... I followed.

She ran up to her room and locked the door. To which I kicked in.

She jumped out of the window. Then next thing I knew Jasper was shaking my shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing????" he shook me again.

"I'm worried about Alice, she just ran out, on random." I said shaking myself out of my reverie.

Jasper sighed, "Just let it be, she will tell one of us soon."

* * *

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Alice P.O.V

I panted as I came to the clearing Bella and Edward use to come.

I fell to my knees, "…oh…my…god…"

I looked up. "No."

* * *

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Nessie P.O.V

I heard the door creak and found an energy drained Alice walk in.

Slugging up the stairs.

"Alice what is going on? Alice" I followed her up the stairs.

She ignored me.

"Alice! What's going on?????"

She looked at me, sighed and slammed the door in my face.

"What the hell? Alice!" something bad happened.

She growled softly "Leave me alone."

"Why won't you talk to me?" I prodded.

She ignored me.

"….weird…." I sighed and stepped back.

Jasper came up behind me. "What's weird?"

"Alice…" I looked at the door.

She opened the door slowly.

"No I'm not…" she sounded drained.

"Alice, please, what's going on?" I mumbled.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Noth---"she stopped abruptly.

I gasped in horror of what I saw, "oh…my god..."

She threw my hand off of her shoulder.

"Leave me ALONE!!!" she screeched, slamming the door. With that, she jumped out of the window.

I back away slowly, backing all the way into the wall, I slid down it. Shaking.

Jasper tried to calm me, it didn't work.

"Renesmee, what is wrong?" he put his hand on my shoulder.

"….our….secret…." I looked up from under my bangs.

He nodded "oh my... don't tell Jacob about this…..don't tell anyone. Promise."

"…al…alright….." I stuttered.

"You can't tell Jake, swear you won't." he was in his civil war mode.

"Why?"

"Like you said, it's our secret. Nessie, you need to know what to, and not to Tell Jake."

"But he knows what we are…?" I was confused.

"I know, but I don't want it to get around…" he listened to see if anyone was around.

"…okay…alright…" I stumbled on my words.

"good." He nodded.

I was still shaking.

"…I…is…I…" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Is what?" he looked me dead in the eye.

"Is she alright? Alice?" I looked up.

He said nothing.

"…I'm Scared Jasper…." I murmured.

"Why are you scared?" he looked worried.

"……Alice….."

He put his hand on my cheek. "Go to Jake."

"I...I will…" I tried to get up, but I stumbled slightly.

I felt a cold hand grab me.

"Go…" he whispered.

I shakingly walked down the stairs, when I got to the bottom, Jake stood up.

"Nessie…"

I closed my eyes. "…….don't…….."

He stepped back slightly. "Okay…?

"Just…." I sighed.

He nodded.

He hugged me, and Whispered in my ear "sorry, I just want you to know one thing, you can trust me, with anything."

"I…want….to….it's…just…I can't….." I mumbled closing my eyes.

He nuzzled my neck "its fine."

"……..I love you….." I mumbled taking in a deep breath.

"I love you too."

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he squeezed me tighter.

"Everything…….except you…." I opened my eyes to see a confused Jacob.

"Why is everything wrong? Why aren't you telling me anything?" he looked hurt.

"…I was told not to…" I looked at my shoes

He sighed, "Who told you not to tell me?"

"…….jazz…….." I felt bad for telling him this much...

"Nessie, maybe you want to go out? It'll probably get your mind off of things." He asked.

"Sure," I smiled weakly.

He smiled, "where do you want to go?"

"I dunno…" I racked my brain for things that were going on in our area.

"Want to go to a concert? I heard Owl City is playing in Seattle." He sounded hopeful.

"Wait, isn't that in like an hour???" dammit!

"We could go to a club or something." He said looking at his watch.

"Jake! I can't get in! I'm 16!!!" I poked his chest.

"But I can!" He joked.

"How about we go to the park?" I loved how cool it was outside after it rained.

He smiled "sounds great to me!"

"'key lets take my car!" He nodded and followed me out.

* * *

**A/N: hope you all liked it!!!!!!**

**working on the next chapter now!**

**credit goes to my bestie Shan for STILL texting me!!!!**

**REVIEW=GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!**

**now i'm gonna go die.....**

**~AD  
**


	6. a walk in the park

**_FLUFF ALERT!_**

**very much a filler, lots of fluff. but still it's a good fluffer!**

**credit to my bestie The Happy Emo, who has been pushing me, and nagging me, and threatening to throw me off of a cliff if i didn't write! (she's actually texting me right now!)  
**

**i finally got this one out after, what? a week or two? sorry guys, i've just been tired and lazy. plus dance started back and trust me, don't do pointe unless you really want it! *pain!!!!***

**and then you add chores for a teenager. (that's a lot *nods head sarcasticlly*)  
**

**and school for me (home-schooled) starts back next week. or umm... the 24th? i can't remember... so I'll be busy. that's why Shan is pushy.  
**

**OH! and my brother proposed!!!!!! just thought I'd let cha'll know!**

**lol on to the story!** **(sorry!)**

_**

* * *

Chapter 6: A walk in the Park**_

_**Nessie POV.**_

As I pulled to a stop at the park, Jacob looked at me.

"Are you okay Nessie? You look a bit pal--" I glared at him.

"Oh…right…my bad..." he looked down at his feet.

"Of course it's your bad!" I said while playfully shoving him to the side.

"Whaaaatever…" he said while opening his door.

I laid my head back for one second when my door opened.

"You're Walk Awaits Madam," he said trying to be very prim and proper.

"Smooth, Jake, real smooth…" I said while rolling my eyes, he grabbed my arm heaving me out of the car.

"Why, Thank you!" he put his arm around me as we started walking.

I kicked my door shut not caring to lock it.

"Sooo…." I said trying to fill the tinge of awkward silence that was filling the air.

"Sooo… What's with Alice?" he prodded.

"I thought we came here to forget about that..?" The images flashing through my head.

"Sorry babe…I didn't mean too" he kissed the top of my head, having to bend down more than normal, I'm five feet tall. I never understood why I was so small.

"S'okay Hon, don't worry, I'm fine. She's fine. It's all good." I said trying to crack just one bit of a smile.

The air once again filled with awkward silence. But the feel of Jake's arm around me made me feel butterflies, I couldn't hold back—

"Oh, Just come here!" I said grabbing him, he immediately kissed me. Hard.

Things were getting heated as he started inching towards my car.

Then I heard a beep.

"Uggggggggggggggggghhhh……" I groaned not wanting to break the kiss.

"What?" he mumbled against my lips,

I pulled my phone out. I had a new text message. It was my mother. What a way to kill a moment.

"She wants to know 'if we're alright, and not getting into trouble' " I said sarcastically, mimicking my Mother's voice.

"Tell her we're doing Great!" he said while adding a goofy grin to his dark face.

"Sure, Sure! I'll also go into detail about the other night!" sarcasm spewing out.

"Really? Renesmee, I don't thin—"I cut him off.

"Exactly, you DON'T think! . I'm not going to do that..." I said smacking him playfully.

I sent the message.

"Now that that's over" he purred, pulling me closer.

"Mmm…" I mumbled entranced in his play.

Then, He grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!! JAKE!!!" I said smacking his back, "PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nope. Don't see that happening." He said triumphant.

I growled.

"Do you really want to be put down?"

"That would be nice." I said venom leaking out.

He sighed, "Kill joy." Putting me down.

"Uh huh, keep thinking that." I poked his butt, he yelped.

"Sure, sure." He said grabbing my hand.

"Jacob...can I ask you something?" I said looking at our intertwined hands.

"Hmm?" he started swinging our hands.

"Do... do you still…love… Mom?" I tried looking up through my bangs to see his reaction, but I couldn't.

"WHAT?!?!" he pulled to a halt. Pulling me with him. Staring at me.

"Why would you ask such a thing!?!?!" he seemed confused, yet, regretful.

"I know the story Jake." I said looking up at him.

"Renesmee, I love YOU. I always will. Forever." He whispered pulling me into a big bear hug.

I felt like I was starting to cry, I didn't know what was going on.

"Oh Nessie! Come here!" he pulled me closer, kissing my eyes, my cheeks, everywhere. Finally he reached my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him. Deepening the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. Picking me up to his height.

Then I heard a car pull up.

"Excuse me. May I have a word with you?" a gruff voice said.

_Oh shit…

* * *

_

**A/N: thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**i have a poll up on who it is,**

**BUT *puts finger up*, you have to PM me!!!! tell me who you think it is and I'll see if you are really good guessers!(however you spell it..)**

**peace out! more writing to do!!!!!!**

**~AD**


	7. Trouble

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have had NO time to update!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *freaks out***

**you guys, are amazing!!! thank you for R&R!!!!!!!! now, Shannon, "The Happy Emo" has chapter 8, since she came up with That idea! (good luck chicken butt) **

**enjoy this chapter, it's small, but like i said, 0% TIME!!!!!!!!!!! (alsoooo... i'm trying to finish books, and i'm writing my own.)  
**

**loves ya'll!!!!!**

**~Kristi.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

**Nessie P.O.V**

The Man pulled a light up to his face, it was Officer Joe Newton, _Mr._ _Mike Newton's Brother…_

"You see, you're out passed the Park Rules, I can't have you kids..er.. doing anything…against them..." he said, pointing his light from the sign, to us, and then back to him.

"well, we didn't know about them.. Sir.." I said, stumbling on every word.

"uh huh.. Well, I'm going to have to take you to the Station, but first," he paused, "May I have your Names?"

"Jacob Black Sir, and Renesmee Cullen." Jacob answered, hurriedly.

"Cullen?! Cullen, as in, Edward and Bella Cullen??" the Officer asked.

"Yes, I'm their.. Daughter. is there a problem?" I looked up from my bangs.

"Well, your going to have to call them…" he prodded, probably wanting to see my Mother..

"They are out of Town Sir…maybe I can call someone.. else?" I thought about Rosalie, she and I had a good Bond.

"Whatever is necessary," he frowned.

"okay Then," I flipped out my phone.

I dialed Rosalie as quickly as I could, she answered, Emmett yelping in the Background.

"HELLO?!" she yelled.

"Rosalie! HUSH!" I cried at vampire speed, Jacob kept Officer Newton occupied with talks of Cars.

"what did you do now?" she asked, in a 'not again' voice.

"You'll find out later! Just meet us at the park!" I said quickly, hanging up.

Jacob and Joe looked at me, probably because I made a little cry of panic.

"Aunt. Rosalie will be here soon." Joe's eyes brightened.

"That's Great!" he said with a smile

"Uh huh…" I mumbled looking to Jacob.


	8. NOTICE!

**NOTICE:**

**i just found out that i will HAVE NO TIME to follow up for awhile.**

**here's the reason: (in bold are my parts and name)  
**

**World Ballet, Inc.,**

**October Nutcracker Rehearsal Schedule**

**Schedule Subject to Change**

Wed., Oct. 7th, 6:00 - 7:30p.m. - Party Boys, **Party Girls**

Thurs, Oct, 8th, 6:00 - 7:30 p.m. - Party Boys, **Party Girls**

Sat., Oct. 10th, 2:30 -4:30 p.m. - **Soldiers**, Rabbit, Horse Soldiers, Mice

Sat, Oct. 10th, 4:45 - 7:00 p.m. - **All Chinese**

Wed., Oct. 14, 6:00 - 7:30p.m. - **All Chinese and Angels**

Thurs, Oct 15, 6:00 -7:30p.m. - **All Chinese and Angels**

Sat., Oct. 17th, 2:30- 3:30 p.m. - **Russian Dolls**

Sat., Oct. 17th, 3:45- 5:00p.m. - **Party Entrance (All Party Boys and Girls)**

Sat., Oct. 17th, 5:00 - 6:00p.m. - Christina Tchou., Ruth E., Caroline J., Kelly, R., Laura S., Jacey T., **Kristi W. (Clara's Friends)  
**

Sat., Oct. 17th, 6:00 -7:00p.m. - Arabian soloist, Arabian Attendants (Mary Grace Crocker, Shelby D., Ruth E., Kaya H., Caroline J., Jacey T)

Sun., Oct. 18th, 1:00 - 2:30p.m. -**Russian Soloist, Russian Dolls**

Sun., Oct. 18th, 2:45 - 4:00p..m. - **Chinese Soloist, Chinese Dolls**

Sun., Oct. 18th, 4:00 - 5:00p.m. - Arabian soloist, Arabian Attendants

Wed., Oct., 21st, 6:00 - 7:30 - Party Boys, **Party Girls**

Thurs., Oct 22nd, 6:00 - 7:30p.m. -**Soldiers,** Rabbit, Horse Soldiers, Mice

Sat., Oct 24th, 2:30 - 4:30p.m. - **Party Scene (Party Boys, Party Girls, Christina Tchou., Fritz)**

Sat., Oct, 24th, 4:45- 7:00p.m. - **Soldiers**, Rabbit, Horse Soldiers, Mice

Sun., Oct. 25th, 1:00 - 2:45 p.m.. - **Party Scene (Party Boys, Party Girls, Christina Tchou., Fritz)**

Sun., Oct. 25th, 3:00 - 5:00p.m.- **Soldiers**, Rabbit, Horse Soldiers, Mice

**Last Week of October and November schedule TBA**

**

* * *

**

**so, as you can tell i'll be a little busy for awhile.... I PROMISE i will get more chapters up soon. PLEAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!**

**i love you all, and thank you for reading and reviewing!!!**


End file.
